


Requite

by knitekat



Series: Reckless series [11]
Category: Primeval
Genre: First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Lester gets to top Nick Cutter for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requite

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by Lukadreaming.

Nick made himself comfortable in their bed as he waited for James to join him. His lover was taking his time getting prepared for bed and Nick soon noticed the looks James kept shooting his way. He also noticed that James wouldn't meet his eyes. It was clear that something was bothering his lover.

“James?”

“Um. I ...” James' voice trailed off.

Nick raised an eyebrow at James' reaction. He hadn't seen James look this uncertain since the first time they had made love. Oh. Nick slowly smiled. “I'd love to, James.”

James blinked. “You'd love to what?”

“I'd love you to make love to me.”

James blushed before looking so self-conscious that Nick just had to pull him into a deep and hard kiss. “We don't have to, James. We can wait until you're ready.” _Please say you are ready._

“I want to.”

Nick smiled reassuringly at his far more confident-sounding lover. He wanted James inside him so badly it hurt. Quickly settling himself on his belly, Nick glanced over his shoulder and hesitated. “James?” Nick bit back a sigh as his lover jumped; he had obviously been deep in thought. _Don't change your mind. Please tell me you still want to fuck me._

James stammered as he asked, “I ... are you sure?”

Nick grinned. “I seem to remember someone else getting rather annoyed about being asked that question.”

James managed to grin, though it was still somewhat weak. “Um. Lube first, right?”

Nick chuckled. “I know you've read about it, love. Not to mention you have had me prepare you. You do know what to do.” He wiggled his arse. “Now, get stuck in.”

James laughed. “Oh, I plan to.”

Nick sighed as the bed dipped and he felt James' hands barely caress his skin. He shoved backwards and groaned as James squeezed his arse.

Nick moaned as a finger gently touched his hole, smoothing lube over it. It felt good when James' finger slid inside. It didn't feel so good when the finger stopped, so Nick squeezed hard around it. He heard James gasp and then the finger began to move again.

With a gasp, Nick arched off the bed when James' finger found his prostate. “Fuck, yes.”

James chuckled behind him. “Like that?”

“God. Yes, baby.”

James' finger stopped. “I am not your 'baby'.”

“Honey-bun? Cutie-pie?”

James' finger suddenly stabbed at Nick's prostate. “Do you want to be fucked or not?”

“Sorry, James. Yes, please.”

Nick moaned and wiggled as James returned to rubbing that spot over and over again. Heat began to pool in his belly and Nick knew he wouldn't last long if James didn't stop soon. “James. Please. I want to come with you inside me.”

James gave a needy moan and Nick felt himself being stretched with determination. It was slightly too fast but the burn felt so good.

Nick whimpered when those fingers withdrew and he heard the sound of a condom being opened. When he felt the blunt head of James' cock press against him, it took all of Nick's self-control not to just push back and impale himself.

He sighed in bliss as James pushed inside him, feeling and hearing James pant against him.

“Fuck, Nick. This feels amazing. You feel so bloody good.”

Nick grinned as he squeezed around James. “You feel good too.” He moaned as James began to move, although his eyebrows quirked as James seemed to be poking him hard and randomly. Bloody hell, what was he doing back there?

“James?”

“Mmmm? Bit busy.”

“Yes, love. Busy doing what?”

“Trying to find your prostate.”

“Ah, that would explain the random poking. Just relax. I'll find it for you and then you can hammer it hard, OK?”

James froze. “Nick? Am I hurting you?” He sighed. “I'm doing it wrong.”

Nick whimpered in loss as he felt James pull free. He glanced over at his lover. James was lying on his back as he pulled the condom off and threw it disgustedly into the bin.

“James, you're doing fine.” Nick heard James' snort of disbelief. “You are. Just take it slow and steady.”

“I wanted it to be perfect.”

Nick smiled before leaning over James and kissing him. “My first time, I hadn't a fucking clue what to do with my cock once it was inside him. I was bloody crap at it. But I got better with practice. A cock is not a prostate-seeking missile.”

That comment got Nick a subdued sigh from James, then, “I'm not used to not knowing what I'm doing.”

“Did you know what you doing when you lost your virginity the first time?”

James looked at him and then laughed. “A lot of fumbling around and getting it wrong to start with.”

“So why do you expect to know what to do now? Please, James, give it another try. For me.” Nick tried out his best begging look on his lover.

James gave him a lop-sided smile. “OK. What do I need to do?”

“Well, a new condom would be a good start, then you can get back inside my arse.”

“Sounds good.”

Nick sighed as he felt James slowly push back inside him. “Good. Now slowly slide out and back in.” Nick closed his eyes at the feeling. “Good. Keep doing that. Feels so good, baby.”

James' thrusts paused before continuing. “I thought I told you not to call me that?”

“What would you prefer to be called?” Nick asked as he squeezed around his lover.

James moaned and thrust harder in response.

“Oh, god.”

“That would do.”

Nick chuckled and felt James' groan. “Now. Move a bit faster and angle a little downwards. Let's see if we can find my prostate.”

With a gasp and shove of his hips, Nick managed to moan, “Fuck. Yes. That's it. Just there. Oh, fuck. Feels so good.”

James didn't reply with words, he just thrust harder and hit that spot repeatedly.

Nick found himself groaning and asking for more, the heat building in his stomach again. With a gasp he came hard and just had the presence of mind to clamp down hard on James, feeling his lover stiffen and then come, pulsing inside him. Feeling James collapse against his back, Nick carefully shifted and wiggled until his lover slipped free to lie groaning on the bed.

Nick pulled James into his arms afterwards and kissed him.

“Did I do it OK?” James asked but wouldn't meet his eyes.

“God, yes. That was bloody great.”

“So, can I fuck you again?”

“Count on it.”

“Do you want to fuck me again?”

“What's with the questions? Do you really think I'm going to say no to your lovely arse?”

“Just checking we are still an item.”

Nick raised himself from his sprawl and made James look at him. “I love you, James Peregrine Lester. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Being with you. Making love.”

James slowly smiled. “Good. I want to be with you forever as well.” He leant in and kissed Nick hard. “I love you too, Nicholas Cutter.”


End file.
